


Bound by Rebellion

by snarkysweetness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Cunnilingus, Drinking, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Tattoos, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s typical for brothers to compete and being the older brother, Bill is used to winning, but Charlie has the one thing he’s always wanted, Athena McGonagall. During a night out, he decides to question his brother’s sexual abilities and challenges him to a show-off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound by Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> There is no Weasleycest in this. Weasleycest is not my thing.

“Oy, where’s Tonksy?” Athena McGonagall, Auror extraordinaire, glanced up from her fifth, or was it twelfth, Firewhiskey. Moody would have her hide if he knew that she was inebriated in public. Good old dad, out of his mind, always ranting about ‘Constant Vigilance’. She loved him, but a girl needed to let loose every once in awhile. Besides, drunk or not, she still had her wits about her. No Death Eaters were killing her tonight.

“Off shagging Remus,” Charlie kissed her lips and then her nose, annoying her as his stubble tickled her nose. He sat down with another bottle, pulling her feet into his lap before taking a drink, not bothering with a glass.

“Shove off. Don’t let her hear you say that, you know it gets her all… _girly_.” Athena made a face. Ever since meeting Remus, their Tonks had died and been replaced by a moody, love-sick, _female_. They were Aurors, Aurors did not brood over men; they took them, by force, if necessary. And if not, they dealt with it and _moved_ on.

If this infatuation continued Athena would be forced to lock them in a closet so Remus would be forced to get his prick out of his hands and do something with it for once.

“We can send Billy-boy over to her, maybe they can fuck the annoying out of one another.” Charlie’s fingers moved up her ankle, massaging the flesh there.

Athena smirked. “Perhaps. Are you going to pour a girl a drink or keep slobbering all over that bottle?”

“Don’t complain, I’ve had my slobber in worse places.”

A snort erupted from the end of the table.

“Are you finally speaking to us, Billiam? You’ve been sulking there all night, missing your French croissant?” Athena was still undecided on Fleur. She seemed nice enough, but she was so annoying, it made it hard to focus on anything other than taping her mouth shut.

He rolled his eyes. “She’s not my anything; we’ve been on a few dates. And I wasn’t aware that I had been invited with the way you two have been all over one another. I could have very well stayed at home.”

“All ove-mate, if you think that’s all over than you need to-“

Charlie was cut off by his girlfriend’s lips pressed firmly against his. Her hand found its way up his shirt and she deepened the snog, causing a few Wizards to clear their throats. Finally having the desired effect, Athena broke the kiss and glanced over to Bill. “That, William, is all over one another. Get it right next time.” Tossing a loose piece of hair behind her ear, she took the bottle from Charlie and took a long swig. The smug look on Charlie’s face told her that they wouldn’t be here at the pub much longer.

Good, they hadn’t had a proper shag in months, it was long overdue.

“Seriously, what are you doing bothering with my loser brother anyway?” Bill leaned in, giving her a smile.

“Oh Bill, don’t tell me you’ve been over there sulking over little old me all night?”

“He’d better not be,” Charlie said in a huff.

She chuckled. He was cute when he was jealous.

“Of course not, I’ve been sulking because I need a good fuck, what do you say, ready to try a real man for once?”

Charlie went for Bill’s ponytail, but Athena kicked him, sending him back to his seat. She could protect herself, after all.

“Now, now, Bill. I’ve had a real man for…six years? I assure you, your brother is the best I’ve ever had. And contrary to your belief, there have been others.” When they’d left Hogwarts, they’d broken up, since he’d be in Romania and she in London, but that had only lasted for two years before they found themselves back together. Aside from the love, the shagging was unbelievable. No one compared. Charlie was strong and bulky, like she liked it. She didn’t want a weak man; she wanted someone who had the potential to break her in half, which he did. And that in itself was a talent. She was an Auror and Alastor Moody’s kid, which meant her thighs alone were stronger than most men.

“What makes you think you’d be so special?”

Bill shrugged and grinned. “Because I’m better at everything.”

“Well, if that’s true, then why does your brother have me?” It didn’t take a genius to know that Bill had been attracted to her in Hogwarts, but he’d gotten over it. Tonks could do that to a man. Besides, they’d known each other their entire lives, crushes were going to happen eventually, it was lasting love that came rarely. Bill was just a pouty sort of man who never gave up on wanting things because he enjoyed wanting. He was all about the chase. Once he had something it was no longer fun. Poor Tonks had found that out the hard way. But unlike now, she’d shown some brass back then.

Damn that Remus.

“Because you don’t know any better.”

Charlie scoffed. “Mate, she’s an Auror, she knows plenty and I don’t think McGonagall would take kindly to you suggesting her daughter is anything other than brilliant.”

“Thank you, love. Now, Bill, just admit that Charlie is better than you and we can all go back to rounds of drinking and fun. Well, if you’d stop being a sour puss, then you’d be having fun. Next time, you’re not invited if you just plan to pout all night.”

“I’m going to pout until you agree to have sex with me.”

She laughed. “Bill, I wouldn’t fuck you even after four more bottles of Firewhiskey. Aside from the fact that you’re my boyfriend’s brother, you’re really not my type.” She shrugged. “Sorry.”

Bill looked flabbergasted. “I’m not-look at me! I’m way hotter than he is. Thinner too.”

“Oh Bill, you’ve got nothing on your brother. The hair is ridiculous, you’re head’s too big for your body, and I dig Charlie’s husky look. I like a man who can potentially overpower me, not someone who I’d break in half and I hate to break this to you,” she hopped up and threw down some coins before grabbing the rest of the bottle, “but I’d break you in half before you could even blink. Get over it, it’s not happening and deal with the fact that Charlie wins at life.”

She blew him a kiss before grabbing Charlie by the arm. “Room, upstairs, now. I’ll even leave the silencing charms off in case Bill wants to listen,” she teased before taking a swig from the bottle and disappearing up the stairs.

Charlie patted Bill on the back. “Too bad mate, a part of me wouldn’t mind showing off, but if you’ll excuse me, I have a woman to make scream.”

Bill shook his head and took another drink, ordering one more round for the road.

“Are you sure you’re good to Apparate home?” Tom asked, taking his money as Bill downed his final Firewhiskey.

“Yeah, I-“ Bill thought on it for a moment, before realizing this could work to his advantage. “No, I’ll get a room. Best to be safe, right?”

“Good boy, here, room twelve.” Tom pointed up the stairs and Bill nodded, tipping an imaginary hat at Tom, before walking up towards the rooms.

He pretended to play with the key before glancing over his shoulder to make sure that no one was approaching or lingering in the hallways before trying to find his brother’s room. It didn’t take him long, they hadn’t been lying about the silencing charms and they hadn’t bothered to shut the door properly. Charlie’s shirt was caught in the door, leaving it cracked just enough for Bill to be able to peek through.

Charlie was down on his knees, face buried between Athena’s creamy thighs. She was gorgeous, fit from Auror training, McGonagall’s coloring, red hair, and legs that were too long to be legal. Those wonderful legs were currently wrapped around Charlie’s shoulders, one hand intertwined in his hair, moans and expletives coming out of her mouth.

Fuck; that was hot. Bill enjoyed a woman who could be vocal and vulgar. Fucking wasn’t supposed to be about roses and romances, it could be, but it was much better when it was animalistic. They were all animals, channeling it made for better sex.

Charlie’s head moved out of the way and Bill caught sight of her glistening, wet opening. He bit back a groan, she was shaved and he could see every inch of her. His cock twitched and he realized that he was hard, his erection pressing against his jeans uncomfortably. He tried to hold off the urge for a moment, after all, he was a grown man, he could control himself, and he had no desire to be caught by his younger brother, whom, he hated to admit, could take him in a fight.

“You just going to sit there all night, or are you going to do something?”

Bill froze, thinking he’d been caught, but Charlie’s voice brought him right back to the show.

“I was just admiring the view.” He leaned forward and licked. “Patience.”

“Fine, I’ll be patient, but I want to get off soon.” She gave him a small pout and Charlie let out a deep, throaty chuckle.

“I think I can take care of that.” He slipped a finger inside of her, then two, then three and began pumping away as his thumb found her clit. “You feel amazing, you know that?”

She nodded and bit down on her lower lip, tugging on it. “Oh…back, left…there.”

Charlie bit down on her inner thigh and Bill couldn’t help himself; he had to get off, now. Opening his trousers, he relieved himself shifting his position so he could only see her body, he didn’t need Charlie ruining the view.

Rubbing his thumb over the head, he gathered enough fluids to begin stroking, slowly at first, but he soon found a suitable rhythm. His eyes moved over her legs, to the small, red mark on her thigh, to her pussy, which was being fucked with Charlie’s fingers. Bill took a moment to imagine it was his own fingers inside her silk, wet folds. He imaged she would be tight, she looked tight. Exercise would do that. And she had to be strong. A small clench from her as she rode him would be glorious.

He bit down harder on his lip, groaning. He was going to come too soon with thoughts like that.

Moving up her body, his eyes found her tits which could only be described as glorious. Now those definitely came from her mum. Professor McGonagall could hide behind frumpy robes all she wanted, but she’d been well known in her youth for being a looker and on rare occasion, one could catch glimpse of her figure and she was stacked. Her daughter was no exception. They were larger than he was used to and Bill liked breasts, nipples were currently hard, but he could tell that they were the size of galleon, and they were firm. He would love to taste them or fuck them, but unfortunately, his brother was having the honors.

Charlie’s mouth left her nipple as he pulled her closer and out of Bill’s view. Now all he had was a view of Charlie’s tattoo covered arse. Well, not literally, but the large Welsh Green on his back was flying about, tail swatting at Charlie’s bum.

“I think Sally wants to say ‘hello’,” Athena teased, kidding his shoulder, where a Hungarian tattoo lived. Bill had always thought the tattoos were stupid, but if this was the kind of attention they got, then he would have to rethink his views on the subject.

“I think my cock wants to say ‘hello’.”

“I still think you need a tattoo on said cock.”

Her fingers wrapped around him.

“Only if it’s you face. Or your cunt.”

She laughed. “I’d be flattered. I wouldn’t mind watching myself as I blew you.”

“Just promise to never tattoo these perfect tits,” he said, kissing the tops of them before his fingers wrapped around them, squeezing. His tongue swirled around her nipple before he took it completely into his mouth. Charlie let out a loud moan. “God, they’re perfect. Lie back. I want to fully enjoy them.”

She leaned back, hands over her head, a smirk on her face. “Enjoy away, Mr. Weasley. Just remember, save the good part for last, will you?”

Their banter was familiar and it annoyed Bill. Couldn’t they just fuck so he could get off and get it over with? He didn’t need to feel a twinge of guilt for lusting after a woman that his brother clearly loved. They were ruining this for him.

“Of course, I won’t forget this time, I promise.”

“You’d better not, or I’ll have to punish you.”

Charlie took his dick in his fist and grinned. “See, now you’re making me want to do it.”

“I promise, I’ll spank you later.”

“I like the sound of that.” Charlie towered over her, knees resting on either side of her ribcage. Bill scooted closer, trying to see what was going on. Charlie’s fat arse was in his way again.

What the hell was he doing?

Bill looked down. He was losing wood. Fucking…

Bill was close to walking off when movement caught his attention.

Charlie was thrusting, his hands at Athena’s side. Bill’s brow rose, confused. Stepping over Charlie’s shirt, his curiosity piqued. He slipped into the room just enough to be able to see past Charlie, his back resting against the door frame.

What he saw nearly made his jaw drop. Charlie’s cock was nestled in between those perfect breasts, hands pressing them together, as he fucked them. His cock grew hard again and how could it not? Those tits were made to be fucked.

And so was that mouth, which was calling out his brother’s name.

It really wasn’t fair that Charlie got to play with this and he wasn’t.

A grave injustice, in his mind.

In a blink, Charlie pulled away from her, bought one of her legs over his shoulder, and thrust deeply into her with one fluid motion.

Bill had to admit, that one was impressive.

Charlie went to town. Nothing about the way he fucked her was romantic, it was hard, rough, and powerful. Her nails ran over his back, digging in whenever she would let out a scream. His teeth were in use wherever he could get them; her neck, nipples, shoulders, and lips.

“Harder,” she commanded and Charlie complied by grabbing her waist with both hands, holding them so tightly, the skin went from red to white. He slammed into her, his balls slapping against her skin in a quick rhythm.

“Yes, like that.” Her fingers clawed over his arse, leaving deep, red marks.

The sight was enough to make him come. With ten jerks, he spilled everything out into his hand and onto his trousers. He sighed in relief, tucking himself away and wiping his hand off on his clothing. They were dirty now anyway, no use in trying to hide it.

Charlie let out a grunt and Bill watched as the two redheads came together, both of them moaning, and both covered in the stench of sex.

Athena pulled Charlie down by his neck, kissing him as he completed his final thrusts into her. Both of them relaxing, Charlie slipped out of her, his lips moving to her neck. She let out a small chuckle, her eyes moving right to Bill.

“Enjoy the show, Bill? It certainly looks like you did.”

Charlie laughed. “I don’t know how anyone could resist with you in the room.”

“You-“ They knew that he’d been here the whole time, how?

“I thought you’d follow, shut that door, will you? I don’t fancy anyone else catching sight.” She stretched like a cat, her legs wrapping around Charlie’s torso before flipping him over and pinning him to the bed. She glanced over her shoulder, waiting until Bill did as he was told, his mouth going dry at the sight of her. Looking back at Charlie, they seemed to have a moment of communication before sharing one more kiss.

“Charlie here seems to think that he’s up to the challenge you posed for me. I personally think it will be a waste of time, but if it’s going to turn him on to watch you fuck me, I’m not one to refuse.” Her nails ran over Charlie’s chest as she glanced over once more.

Bill swallowed hard. He was getting what he wanted, finally. He had no doubt that he could outdo his brother, even if it seemed that Charlie won the size war. Size didn’t mean jack, it was all in technique, and Bill would pull out all of the stops.

Approaching the bed, Bill stripped down to nothing. Her eyes trailed over him, uninterested. After glancing down at his equipment, she shrugged, before turning her attention back to his brother. His ego was a bit bruised, but he’d restore it. Grabbing her around the waist, he pulled her off of Charlie and pressed her body against his before trying to kiss her. She put a stop to that with her hand.

“There are some rules. One: No kissing. I don’t do kissing to begin with, except with him. And even if I am letting you fuck me for him, I’m not going to make this personal in any way, which means your lips stay off of mine or this is over.

Two: You touch him; I break you in half, got it? The two of you having some sick pleasure watching each other fuck is one thing, actually fucking one another and that’s a game I’m not playing.

Charlie’s face expressed his agreement with this rule.  
  
“And three: No talking. Whatever idiocies you may come up with will most likely ruin this and you really don’t want that. Got it?”

Bill was too engrossed with the thought that he was going to fuck her to argue. He nodded, staying true to the ‘no talking’ rule.

“Good, now, one final rule. You were one of these,” she handed him a condom. He knew what they were, he’d fucked Muggle women before.

“But there are char-“

“No talking. And I know where you’ve been and I really have no desire for the risk with you, so you wear that or nothing.”

Bill grumbled a ‘fine’ before setting is to where he could reach it. There would be no use for it until he was hard anyway.

She gave him a grin. “Good, now, let’s begin Mr. Weasley.” She sounded so much like her mother it was almost frightening.

“Show us what you’ve got, Billiam.” The look she gave him was one of challenge. A challenge that he would take on happily.

Bill watched as she turned from him, whispering a few things to Charlie. Soon, he was propped up on a pillow and she took him into her mouth, on all fours. So, she wanted to play it this way, did she?

He watched for a moment as she blew his brother before approaching her from behind, his hands trailing over her arse. It too was voluptuous, just like the rest of her. A woman with curves always gave something to hold onto and he liked that. He dipped his fingers between her legs and found her warm center. He wasted no time in slipping them into her; no teasing, no technique, he just went for it. His fingers moved in and out of her as her head bobbed over Charlie. He felt her clench once and the movement was enough to get him really going again. Soon he’d be inside of her, he’d win this game, and that was arousing.

Charlie’s hand was in her hair, pulling it away from her face so he could watch her. Bill felt a tug in his stomach, the rush of competition. He wanted for her attention to be on him, not Charlie. Moving his hand down and grasping his cock, he began stroking and tugging, trying to get himself hard again. His fingers continued to work at her, the feeling of her insides helping his own stimulation.

Once he was fully hard, he removed his fingers, and fumbled with the condom wrapper, finally getting it open. Slipping it on, he spread her open and thrust in with no warning. She jerked a bit, but he didn’t care, she felt amazing. He’d been right, the muscles were stronger than what he was used with women. That was the problem with fucking whores, they didn’t feel like this. He gripped her waist, thrusting away without care. He was fucking his brother’s girl and he was going to make her come and he was going to show Charlie up. Glory was in his path.

Bill thrust in as much as he was capable, working up a sweat. He could hear a small moan come from her, but he wasn’t sure if it was from him or from Charlie. That got to him. Pulling her away from Charlie, he bit into her shoulder, his hands finding her breasts. “You’re supposed to be fucking me, not blowing him,” he whispered in her ear.

She let out an annoyed groan. “Out.”

“What?”

“I said out. Of me. Now.”

The look on Charlie’s face was smug.

Bill had broken a rule, he wasn’t going to argue. Pulling out, he let go of her and moved to leave, but her voice stopped him. “I didn’t say leave.” She straddled Charlie, who was still rock hard from her activities and lowered herself onto him with a satisfied sigh.

“Now. Come back.”

“But…”

“But nothing. There’s an opening for you.” She shook her head and looked back at Charlie, slowly riding him. “So vanilla,” she muttered, as if mocking him.

Vanilla? He’d show them.

Grabbing his wand, he cast a small charm, “ _lubricus_.” He took hold of her, stopping her movements long enough to enter her from behind. A gasp escaped his mouth. Merlin, it was tighter than anything he’d ever had. He went in slowly, not wanting to hurt her. He wasn’t sure how this would work, but it was erotic, nonetheless.

Somehow, it worked. He held her waist, fucking her, as she rode Charlie, fucking him. It was over too soon. Before he knew it, his hips gave a jerk and he came while the two of them still went at it.

He pulled away and watched as they finished, realizing her vocals had been nonexistent whilst he’d been fucking her.

Perhaps Charlie was-

Of course not. That was absurd.

They finished and collapsed into a mess of entanglement of their bodies.

Though he knew the answer, he had to ask anyway.

“So, how was it?

Athena smiled in a way that lit up her eyes playfully. “It was… _adequate_.”

Ade-what? Charlie couldn’t be that good. No way.

Okay, perhaps he was a tad bit more…something….or some bullshite.

She’d call it ‘he’s just _Charlie_ ’, but Bill couldn’t see it.

She scooted over Charlie’s body and leaned down to kiss him languidly for what seemed like forever. Then she looked up, her eyes visible through her mess of curls. “Why don’t you watch and learn how it’s really done, Billiam. I’m sure Frenchie will reap the benefits.”

Charlie had won this one and while his pride was hurt, he could lick his wounds. The idea of impressing Fleur was appealing. After all, he hadn’t had her yet, getting her would be a fun game.

“Her name isn’t Frenchie. Show me what you’ve got, _Professor_ McGonagall.”

And that’s when his education really began.


End file.
